


Another Time, Another Life

by caprithebunny



Series: Samara and Choami [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shamara, after me3, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Choami saved the world, but can she help rebuild it when her mind keeps wondering to the love that is trying to bloom between her and Samara?





	Another Time, Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for #samaraweek over on tumblr!

_ Time stood still for what seemed like years as Cho looked at Samara, memories flooding her mind. Of how they met on Ilium, an eclipse lieutenant at Samara’s mercy, and their talk of the mission. She remembered every talk after, and all the small pieces Samara slowly gave her about herself. She remembered both of the times she tried to pull Samara closer, to completely bond together with her, and Samara’s fears and her Code coming between them. Her thoughts swirled around their parting message, before the final battle, and Samara’s holographic hand brushing the skin of her cheek, and then her turning away and disappearing into pixels. Cho had gone into the fight clutching those memories, and a hope for more in the future, of something more than Samara felt they could have done then.  _

_ In all honesty, she thought she was dead when she killed the Reapers, and sent the Citadel spiraling to Earth. She remembered when the structure hit the surface, and sinking into the darkness as she bled out, her broken bones piercing through much softer flesh. Her memory is dark until she woke in the hospital, several weeks later. When she had began to manage to see what all the blurry objects and colors were in her sight, Samara came shifting into view. She was seated beside her, in a loose t-shirt, her armor including her crown long gone. The further her sight focused, she realized Samara was hooked up to a portable IV stand, and when she flexed her fingers, she felt the hand tangled with hers tighten. She saw Samara’s head swerve to her, but couldn’t understand what she was saying, not a single word. As she stood, she let go of Cho’s hand and quickly went to the door, but the memory was hazy and dark after that.  _

_ In the three months it took for her to be released from the Earth hospital, some of the mass relays had been fixed, allowing help to reach survivors. Samara had been released much early on, but did visit every so often, sharing information and all of what was happening. She talked about how she has been spending time with Falere, and is considering setting herself as a protector of the remains of the monastery and the surrounding area; Cho was fairly certain it was more so to spend extra time with her daughter, but she didn’t speak those thoughts aloud.  _

_ While Cho did want to know what all had changed now… Her first destination was Lesuss, and then, the monastery. The galaxy and adventure could wait another day.  _

And now, here she was. Staring at the woman she loved, and her lover staring right back. Samara had been glowing with happiness when she walked into the commons area, and while some of it still remained, she looked more surprised than anything, and Cho could relate, in all fairness. She had seen Samara out of dress only once up till now, and it was still very shocking. Instead of her combative red armor, she wore clothes much like that in the hospital, that hung loosely on her frame. From what she could make out, it seemed she was still in healing and that was the likely culprit to her sudden fashion change. 

The two women watched each other for what seemed like decades. Then, suddenly, Cho was dropping her things and running, and flung herself into Samara’s embrace. She felt her cool hands on her back as she clutched the matriarch’s strong shoulders. They hugged one another tightly, and Cho buried her face into the soft skin of her neck. One of Samara’s hands curled into her hair, as though to keep her there, to keep both of them locked like this. 

Several moments went by, and all either heard was their mixed breathing; all they felt was each other’s heartbeats pounding together. It was just them right then, holding on to what they figured they would lose not too long ago. Samara’s long, graceful fingers gently cupped her cheek as she pulled back from her. Ice blue eyes locked with hazel, and before she knew what was happening, Samara gently kissed her. It was a soft, sweet kiss, involving nothing more than their lips, and it only lasted a few moments before she pulled away fully, her hands sliding to Cho’s elbows. A soft smile spread on her iris lips, her demeanor changing to be far more welcoming and happy. 

“Choami, I’ve been meaning to go to the hospital, but I got tied up-” She gestures back at the inner parts of the monastery- “helping Falere fix everything… It’s been quite the experience. I did not know glass paneling was so stubborn when trying to put it in place.” They both laughed, an air of love forming between them. Cho, with a slight grin, nodded to her clothes.

“I have never seen you in such…  _ leisure  _ clothing. I thought you prefered going around and showing off just how badass you are.” She snorted in surprise, and it burst into full laughter. She stumbled away, her hands pressing against her stomach as she continued to laugh. Cho watched her as she went to stand, looking out over the surrounding area, her laughing slowing to soft breathy chuckles.

“Ah, well, Falere insisted. She wants me to follow Dr. Chakwas’ orders to keep my wounds unrestricted. I… supposed I’d humor her. Do you… dislike it?” She sounded oddly discontented, or perhaps, worried. Cho laughed and walked to her, one hand softly settling on one of her arms; the wide contrast between the dark blue and pale sand skins always seemed so beautiful to her. Her eyes wandered over the clothes for a few moments, before meeting Samara’s questioning eyes.

“Samara, seeing you relax and take care of yourself… why would I dislike it? If anything, it’s easier access.” Samara let out a loud, surprised guffaw, and seemed to struggle to find words.

“I-I Cho, wh-what in the name of the Goddess- ‘Easier access’- I haven’t heard anything like that since-”

“Since your maiden days where you were… far more  _ open _ ?” Cho had a small smug grin on her face as she raised one brow, watching a deep purple flush rise along the asari’s neck and cheeks. She seemed about to say something else, but Falere came into the room from a side door. 

“Mother, I can’t seem to find the number for- Oh. Commander.” The younger asari smiled warmly, albeit a bit shyly, and began to walk over to them. She was in an almost velvety emerald dress that billowed around her thin frame. She looked between her mother and Cho, a curious glint in her eyes. “It’s very nice to see you again. I know we parted… on less than civil terms. Mother told me you might come by at some point, though I-I didn’t know it would be so soon.” She rubbed the back of her neck, a bit of a blush coming to her face. Cho laughed softly, nodding.

“Samara didn’t know I was coming so soon either, to be fair. Though, I think I’ll stick around for a while… If you’ll have me.”


End file.
